xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Fox
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Claire Fox *Nationality: British *Gender: Female *Age: 18 years old *Birthday: December 13 *Occupation: College student *Height: 1.62 m *Weight: 49.5 kg *Blood type: B *Interests: Watching for the unfortunate *Hobbies: Reading, especially Shakespeare *Good in Sports: Tennis *Favorite Food: Fish *Hates: Unchivalrous men, people who say bad things secretly, and sticky stuff Although many believe that nothing disturbs Yan, he's actually in love with Claire, the daughter of the President of the Fung Family European branch. Pushed by her father, who was worried about her daughter’s intentions of dropping school to go to live in Asia, Yan was forced to break up with her. Claire is currently jealous of Yan's new girlfriend, Yelena, and she will do everything to gain his affections again! 'Plot details' *'Nature:' EVA Hybrid *'Energy:' Ice *'Fighting Style: '''Stream Of Consciousness *'Membership:' Fung Family Claire has the power to create ice from her hands, feet and even her breath. She also seems to have superhuman speed. =Move List= ---- Command Normals *'Baptism (洗礼)： → A''' Claire puts her hands forward together, and then moves them apart, slashing the opponent. It deals one single hit. This move also works as an overhead strike, except when it's cancelled from a close normal move. After the strike, you can cancel it into any special or supermove. *'Knee Top (膝顶)： → C' Claire hops towards with a knee attack, that leaves her on air for a brief instant. This move works as an overhead that causes knockdown when it hits an opponent. When it's cancelled from a close normal move, you can cancel it into any air special move. Specials *'Cold Frost (冷霜)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Claire blows a breeze of freezing breath. It attacks diagonally downwards and doesn't count as a projectile (cannot be reflected). Has a little juggle potential. The C version freezes the opponent for an instant, so you can follow-up with a different move. *'Rising Crescent (闭月升辉)： → ↓ ↘ A / C └─Upper Crescent (下旋月)： D └─Lower Crescent (上玄月)： C' Claire jumps forward, attacking the opponent with an icy uppercut. It excels as an anti-air option or to do in wake-up. The C version of the attack reaches more height and length, but will leave Claire helpless for a longer time until she lands. If you follow-up the attack with D, Claire will flip on her feet and kick the opponent upwards. It only hits an opponent if it is at your same height or higher than you. The opponent is propelled upwards for a brief instant, but there's no chance of following up. If you follow-up with C, Claire will maneuver upside down and hit her opponent with icy hands. It only hits the opponent if it is at your same height or lower. The impact will send the opponent downwards and will make it crash on the floor. Claire will descend quicker, but so the opponent. *'Rain Attack (雨袭)： ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D (also in air)' Claire performs a somersault and ends with a heel kick covered in ice. It works as an overhead attack and can be performed in air. B version will knock opponent down with the hit, but D version won't, allowing to follow up with further attacks. *'Sink Slip (沉沦滑)： ↓ ↙ ← B / D └─High Spin Kick (高旋踢)： ↓ ↙ ← B / D └─Lower Crescent (上玄月)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Claire will create an ice sheet in the floor and slide towards the opponent, with an attack that shall be blocked low. If the hit is blocked, Claire will still slide some more instants, leaving her open to a punish if she doesn't follow up with a second attack. With ↓ ↙ ← B / D, Claire will rise with a high kick that creates a little glacier of ice spikes and will launch the opponent upwards to be juggled. It can also hit a jumping opponent if it is at low height or landing from a jump. With ↓ ↙ ← A / C, Claire will impulse on her arms and jump attacking the opponent with hands covered in ice. This move will work as an overhead, and cause knockdown with a longer recovery time, but it's slower and the active attack frames delay a little. *'Spiral Spin (螺旋旋): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Claire will run forward at great speed, turning briefly into a shadow and covering impressive distant. This move passes through opponents and projectiles. At the end of the dash, you can cancel with any normal, command special or supermove. Supers *'Diamond Stardust (钻石星尘)： ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Claire puts her hands on the ground and releases a big ice peak towards the opponent. It works good as an anti-air move, and will leave the opponent frozen into an ice chunk for a couple seconds. Claire can follow-up with another attack, but only one extra hit can be done. MAX version releases three consecutive ice peaks, dealing more damage and covering more space; it only needs one of the peaks to touch the opponent to freeze it, but the freezing time is still the same as the regular version. This move is rather quick and has a great anti-air potential, even for opponents jumping back. Won't deal much damage in the corner, though. *'Frozen Roundabout (冰冻回旋)： ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C ' Claire shoots a snowflake-shaped projectile forward; if it hits the opponent, she will run towards the enemy and pass through it repeatedly, scoring a hit every time she makes it, dealing damage. At the end of the move, the opponent will be knocked away. Until the snowflake leaves the screen, Claire is helpless; so, if it is blocked or evaded, Claire can be punished. MAX version works the same way but the projectile has more priority, it deals more damage, Claire performs more running attacks and it ends with Claire performing a swan leap and attacking the opponent with a Lower Crescent attack. Hidden Esoteric *'Ice And Fire Amalmagation (冰火两重天): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Claire runs towards the opponent, freezing it into a chunk of ice. Then Yan appears from above, attacking with a flaming dive kick, and then launching it with a Yan Dragon Roar. Claire comes back and holds hands with Yan, who launches him upwards to engulf the opponent in a cyclone of blizzard that fills the screen. After it dispels, they both pose and Yan runs away. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Claire_2.jpg Claire_1.jpg Claire_60t.png ClaireB_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Claire Fox's official profile page *XD-Central: Claire Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:EVA Hybrids Category:Fung Family